John Doe
John Doe makes appearance in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Lost as the driver of Roadkill. He is a mysterious character, as his story is him trying to figure out who he was. His true name is never revealed. Twisted Metal: Black John Doe can't remember who he is, what he did, or whom he did it to. The only thing he knows is that his body is covered in tattoos that could possibly reveal the past to him. One day he's going to discover the truth... but will he like what he finds? He finds out he is the F.B.I's most wanted and is a terrorist. He and his team of look-alikes created a bomb but he stoped it. After he learned that after he won twisted metal he remembered he had a family,then Calypso shot him with a gun. In head-on it says that the police have a army of john does with one mission,take down Calypso. Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: USE CAUTION Vehicle: Roadkill Info: Male Age: ? Disorder: Amnesia with frenzied confusion, uncontrollable rage. Treatment: Heavy sedation, 24 hour lock-down, hypnosis. Wish: Remember his past. Voice actor: Adam Segen Story WO8OPvtZ92Y Dialogue 1. I've been lost for so long. Calypso says he knows who I am...but if I win, will I have the guts to face the truth? 2. One battle down. That wasn't so bad. For some reason, this killing; it comes so easy to me. I wish I knew why... 3. My God. I'm starting to remember my past. I see others like me. And a bomb. I see the end of the world. Jesus, who am I? 4. Minion won this contest last year. But...from the looks of my tattoos, I've dealt with my share of badasses. 5. So I'm a terrorist. But something inside says there's so much more to the story... 6. This battleground is small and full of enemies. I gotta keep moving if I want to survive this. 7. This is it. The last battleground in the contest. If I win, I'll get the whole story. I'll find out who I really am. 8. I don't know why...I feel like I shouldn't fight this guy. But I want my life back. Ending John went to Calypso to claim his prize, to finally know who he was. Calypso tosses to him a wallet, containing his I.D. It is reavealed that John was an undercover FBI agent trying to take down a cult hellbent on destroying the world. After the cult planted a bomb and left, John rushed back in there to dismantle it. But due to lack of time and desperation, he throws it outside of a nearby window. John was knocked back against a wall by the force of the explosion, blacking out and losing his memory. John's pride of his heroic actions are soon greeted with horror when Calypso reveals to him that he is the second on the Most Wanted list as well. Calypso drew out a gun and thanked John for participating and bid him farewell. Before being shot to death, John suddenly remembers that he has a family consisting of a wife and two kids. Twisted Metal: Lost Endings 783OM6prUR8 cLAyxZzVDAg JP7sGpxu5Ss Trivia *Although John Doe's true name is never revealed, part of it can be seen on his FBI identification card. His signature of his first name looks as though it starts with an "E". *In Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene in Twisted Metal (2012), there was a police badge in Calypso's trophy case. It is assumed that it is the same police badge that was given to John Doe. *John Doe's appearance bears a striking resemblance to Derek Vineyard from the infamous 90s gang film American History X. *In Agent Stone's middle scene, the terrorist he kills looks identical to John Doe. *John Doe is the only other character that drove Roadkill once, along with Captain Spears. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters